charlierulesfandomcom-20200215-history
Nerfray
The Nerfray is a long term, short encounter battle game utilizing soft ammunition weapons. *Participating in the Nerfray will cost roughly $4 per person. This fee will cover the cost of the power bands. Rules #Each player will receive four power bands at the beginning of the game. Each day a player may choose to wear a single power band; If they do they are participating in the game that day. #Each player will register two Nerf Weapons at the beginning of the game. They may use only these weapons to kill other players. A player may use a comparable non-nerf weapon as approved by a two-thirds majority of other players before the game. #*A particularly small or weak weapon may be considered only half of a weapon at the discretion of the group. Examples: Derringer Pistols, Nerf Tomahawk #A player wearing a power band may kill other players with power bands using their nerf weapon(s). A kill is a direct hit to another player using a nerf weapon in any body part besides the head. #Headshots are illegal and will not count as a kill, a player shot in the head will be stunned. (The player is stunned so that they are removed from the day and people are not encouraged to double tap after a head shot.) #A player who is killed surrenders their power band to their killer, who earns a point. A player cannot use surrendered power bands as extra lives. #At the end of a period of time, or when no more than one player survives the player with the most kills wins. (Do we want this to be "the last player with at least one life and the most power bands wins"?) #Combination weapons count as two weapons (I'm looking at you Gun-Axe) #Modified springs and ammunition are illegal and will result in the utilizing player being expelled from the game. #Informal alliances are legal and encouraged. #Utilizing Human shields is against the rules and will result in the hiding player losing a life. (This seems like it could cause problems, but I want to discourage Human shields) #A direct hit to any fragile or art object will stun the shooter. Players intentionally shooting such objects will not be invited to future games and may be asked to leave the game. Kill A kill is achieved by striking an enemy wearing a power band while you are wearing a power band with a registered weapon or ammunition propelled from a registered weapon. Striking a player anywhere on the body other than the head will result in a kill (a head strike will stun the struck player). The body includes any clothing worn by the individual and any items carried or supported by the individual (example: weapons, bags, coats). Shields Players may register a nerf shield as a weapon. A player struck on a registered shield is not killed. Stun A stunned player essentially has their band removed and returned to their stockpile. A stunned player cannot kill another player and cannot be killed until the next day. Participants The following participants have confirmed their participation in the battle. Their weapons follow their name. *Charlie **Marauder Longsword **Vigilon Heavy Pistol *Nick **Pyragon Battle Rifle **Warlock Battleaxe Category:All